baracampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn Breath Effects
Dragonborn can use their breath weapon as a spell-like ability three times per day as a supernatural ability. However, the user must wait 1d4+1 rounds before this weapon can be used again. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 of the user's character level + the user's constitution modifier. This DC is also used for any alternative effects the breath has. This breath weapon deals a base of 2d6 points of damage of a type and in a shape determined by the type of dragon the dragonborn descended from. This damage is negated on a successful save. With the Draconic Echo feat, a dragonborn may expend one of her uses of her breath weapon to instead gain a different effect. The number of dice rolled for this weapon's damage (henceforth known as breath dice, or BD) ''is used to determine the power and duration of these effects. Note: The Draconic Echo, Improved Breath Weapon and Greater Breath Weapon feats, and any abilities they grant are subject to balance and change. Dragonborn Feats Draconic Echo ''You can tap into powers' t'hat lie dormant within your blood, and emulate some of your ancestor's less famous powers. Prerequisites: Breath weapon Benefit: You can expend a use of your breath weapon to use its alternate effect. In addition, you can use your breath weapon an additional time per day. Normal: Dragonborn can use their breath weapon twice a day, and kobolds with the Draconic Breath feat can use their breath weapon once per day. Sorcerers with the draconic bloodline can use their breath weapon a number of times per day as determined by their class level. Improved Breath Weapon Your lungs have adapted and throat have adapted to the strange power you wield, and your breath weapon is much more potent as a result. '''Prerequisites : '''Draconic Echo, Character level 4th. '''Benefit: '''Your breath weapon deals an additional d6 points of damage, and can be used an additional time per day. These increases stack with Draconic Echo. Your breath's area of effect increases to 30 feet if it is a cone, and to 60 feet if it is a line. '''Normal: '''Racial breath weapons may be used up to three times per day, deal 2d6 points of damage, and have an area of 20 feet (line) or 15 feet (cone). Greater Breath Weapon ''Your skill with your breath has grown to the point where it would impress even true dragons. '' '''Prerequisites: '''Improved Breath Weapon, character level 9. '''Benefit: '''You can use your breath weapon an addition time per day. In addition, your breath weapon deals an additional 2d6 damage. These increases stack with Draconic Echo and Improved Breath Weapon. In addition, your breath weapon now deals half damage on a failed save. Chromatic Dragons Black 20-foot line of acid. You focus your breath to create a pool of acid with a diameter equal to five times your BD. Blue 20-foot line of electricity Your breath produces clear, pure water, duplicating the effect of Create Water with a caster level equal to twice your BD. Green 15-foot cone of acid You adapt your lungs and gain water breathing for a number of minutes equal to your BD plus 1. Red 15-foot cone of fire You breathe a thick cloud of smoke with a diameter equal to your BD times five, which envelops you, granting you partial concealment for a number of rounds equal to your BD. White 15-foot cone of cold You breathe a thick cloud of fog with a diameter equal to your BD times five, which envelops you, granting you partial concealment for a number of rounds equal to your BD. Metallic Brass 20-foot line of fire You fire a blast of sand from your mouth. Anyone within range must succeed a fortitude save or be blinded for a number of rounds equal to your BD plus 1. They may retry this save during each of the dragonborn's turns. Bronze 20-foot line of electricity Your breath causes opponents to keep their distance. Anyone within range must succeed a will save or be unable to make melee attacks against the dragonborn for a number of rounds equal to his BD plus 1. This effect is negated if the dragonborn takes a hostile against an affected creature. Copper 20-foot line of acid Your breath carries words of wit. Anyone within range must succeed a will save or be unable to do anything but laugh for a number of rounds equal to the dragonborn's BD plus 1. The affected may retry the save during the dragonborn's turn, and any hostile action taken against the affected immediately ends the effect. Gold 15-foot cone of fire Your breath carries words of courage and inspiration. Any allies touched by your breath gain a +1 luck bonus to attack rolls and saves for a number of rounds equal to your BD plus 1. Silver 15-foot cone of cold Your breath causes your foe's muscles to seize up unless they pass a fortitude save. Any hostile action taken against the target allows them to re-attempt the saving throw, with a +2 bonus. This effect lasts a number of rounds equal to your BD.